Vs. Nidorina
Vs. Nidorina is the seventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/12/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive in Goldenrod City, Ian slightly pouting. Ian: I can’t believe we’re back here. Elise: What did Professor Oak want? Ian: You’ll have to ask him. The group arrives at the Pokémon Center, where Professor Oak was waiting on a bench. He spots them, as he stands up. Oak: Hello! I’m so glad you got my message! Elise: How are you doing, Professor? Oak: Doing quite well. I’m glad you made it early. Conway: Early for what? Oak: I’m hosting a radio talk show later today, and my topic for the day is on the Fairy type. Elise: Ah! Have you gotten more research into it? Oak: I’ve gotten a little. However, I was hoping that you would guest star today, Elise. Elise: Eh?! Me?! You, you don’t want him?! (She points at Ian.) Oak: This broadcast will go out worldwide! I’ve only given very few talks since the introduction of the Fairy type, as you’ve been traveling. You’ve learned so much about the type from your travels, and I want you to share them. Elise: (Nervous) Who said that? Oak: Ian, of course! He was bragging on how you’ve been piecing together all the info in your battles. Elise: Bragging? Conway: I think that’s an exaggeration. Ian doesn’t brag, he compliments. Elise: I, I don’t think I’m the person for this. Voice: Told you she was too scared! The group turns, seeing Gary walking in. Elise: Gary! Ian: Why are you here? Gary: I’m in town for the Pokéathlon, when Grandpa recruited me for this thing. Ian: Pokéathlon? Gary: Tell you later. Elise: Why is he here? Oak: I wanted to experience what you’ve found out firsthand. So I asked Gary to have a battle with you. Elise: What?! Me, b-battle Gary?! Gary: What’s wrong? Scared? Ian: Of course not. Elise: What?! Gary: Alright. Let’s do it then! The group goes out to the battle field in the back, where Ian is refereeing. Conway holds Togepi as he sits with Professor Oak. Elise is nervous as she stares down Gary. Gary: Umbreon, let’s go! Gary throws a Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre! Elise: (Muttering) Alright, calm down. It’s just another battle. But, it’s Gary. Even Ian hasn’t beaten him. Gary: Are you coming or what?! Elise: (Startled) Oh! Uh, right! Go, Clefairy! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Ian: Let this battle begin! Gary: Umbreon, go for Feint Attack! Umbreon charges in, disappearing as it reappears to tackle Clefairy. Clefairy hops backwards, barely harmed. Elise: There we go! Fairy types resist Dark types. Now, to see if the opposite is true. Use Disarming Voice! Clefairy unleashes a sonic scream, which has a pink outline. Umbreon is hit hard, the sound waves pushing Umbreon back. Oak: So, Fairy beats Dark. Conway: Along with Dragon and Fighting. Gary: Counter with Screech! Umbreon roars with a Screech, the sound waves tearing through Disarming Voice. Clefairy is hit, her covering her ears. Gary: Use Hidden Power! Umbreon glows light blue, as several light blue orbs circle Umbreon. It fires Hidden Power at Clefairy, as Clefairy cocks her fist back. Clefairy’s fist is covered in a silhouette of a golden meteor, as she swings her fist. The attack connects with Hidden Power, as star particles fly off the energy trail, colliding with the Hidden Power, blocking it. Elise: Huh? What was that? Conway: That was a Meteor Mash. A Steel type move. Elise: Steel? Gary: Does Clefairy resist Steel? Elise looks over, seeing Gary was serious. Elise smiles, gaining confidence. Elise: Want to find out? Gary: Umbreon, use Iron Tail! Elise: Meteor Mash! Umbreon charges in, its tail glowing silver. Clefairy hops forward with Meteor Mash, which Umbreon dodges. Umbreon swings and strikes Clefairy with Iron Tail, Clefairy screaming in pain. Clefairy: Fair! Clefairy hits the ground, defeated. Ian: Clefairy is unable to battle! The winner is Umbreon! Gary returns Umbreon, as Elise returns Clefairy. Oak: Steel beats Fairy. I honestly didn’t anticipate that. Elise: So, Fairy types are weak to Steel and Poison types. Gary: Weak to Poison types? Then I’ve got just the thing for the next one. Go, Nidorina! Gary pulls out a Moon Ball, throwing it and choosing Nidorina. Nidorina: Rina! Elise: A Poison type. Alright. To keep with the theme. Go Snubbull! Elise chooses Snubbull. Snubbull: Snub! Elise: Snubbull, use Head Butt! Gary: Nidorina, use Poison Sting! Nidorina spits several poison barbs, which Snubbull charges through, hitting Nidorina with Head Butt. Nidorina is dazed. Elise: And now, use Fire Fang! Snubbull’s forms a set of Fire Fangs in its mouth, as it bites at Nidorina. Gary: Double Kick! Nidorina jumps up, spinning and slamming both legs into Snubbull’s head, pushing it back. Nidorina then fires Poison Sting, causing Snubbull to drop. Elise: Snubbull! Gary: Resists Fighting moves as well as being strong to Fighting types. Snubbull struggles to stand, as it begins to glow. Elise: Huh? Snubbull? Snubbull begins to morph, as it evolves. The light fades, as it finishes turning into Granbull. Granbull: Granbull! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: ''Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbull. Its lower jaws are well developed, though are heavy to maintain. It won’t bite at an adversary unless startled. '' Granbull charges in at Nidorina, glowing with a pink aura. Granbull punches and kicks Nidorina several times, knocking her back. Oak: Ah! That was the move Play Rough. A powerful Fairy move. Granbull roars triumphantly, when it’s shocked by poison, dropping to one knee. Elise: What happened? Gary: Nidorina’s ability, Poison Point. It poisons the target on contact. And now, Venoshock! Nidorina spits globs of green liquid, which fly at Granbull. Granbull dashes out of the way, leaving an after image as it does. Gary: No way! Quick Feet?! Elise: What’s Quick Feet? Conway: It’s an ability that increases speed when affected by a status condition! Use that speed! Elise: Go in with Head Butt! Granbull dashes in at Nidorina, which spits Venoshock. Granbull dodges, and strikes Nidorina with Head Butt, sending Nidorina flying. Nidorina tries to get up, but drops. Ian: Nidorina is unable to battle. Granbull wins. As that is Elise’s last battling Fairy type, I call this battle a draw. Elise: Great job, Granbull. Let’s get you and Clefairy healed up. Granbull: (Happy) Granbull! Elise returns Granbull, as Professor Oak walks up. Oak: And after that, shall we head to the Radio Tower? Elise: Yes. I would be honored to speak on your show! End Scene Ian, Conway and Gary are sitting in the hallway of the Radio Tower as DJ Mary, Professor Oak and Elise are having their discussion of Fairy types, explaining the type advantages, disadvantages, characteristics and confirmed Fairies. Conway: Elise has really grown, hasn’t she? Ian: Yeah. That’s why I suggested that battle to Professor Oak. Gary: Wait, that battle was your fault?! Ian: No. It’s your fault for losing. Gary: Whatever. Conway: This is your way of training people, isn’t it? Pushing them beyond their limits. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. So. What’s a Pokéathlon? Gary: Wow, you’re persistent. It is a series of battle events that vary from most battles. This event is like the five year anniversary event or something, so they’re having some major tournaments in it. Ian: Hm. Sounds like a challenge. Maybe we should stick around. Conway: That does sound like something we could all do. We’ll have to look at the events and sign up. Gary: Today’s the last day to do so. Conway: I know where we’re going once Elise is done. Elise: Where are we going? The group turns, seeing Elise and Professor Oak coming out. Ian: To sign up for the Pokéathlon. Main Events * Elise's Clefairy learns Meteor Mash. * Elise's Snubbull evolves into Granbull. * Granbull learns Play Rough, and its ability is revealed to be Quick Feet. * Gary's Umbreon reveals to have learned Screech and Iron Tail. * Gary reveals he has a Nidorina in a Moon Ball, and its ability is Poison Point. * Elise goes on Professor Oak's talk show, and tells the world about Fairy types. * The group decides to sign up for the Pokéathlon. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Gary Oak * Professor Oak * DJ Mary (cameo) Pokémon * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Snubbull (Elise's, evolves) * Granbull (Elise's, newly evolved) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Nidorina (Gary's) Trivia * Gary's Nidorina is the first rival Pokémon to be kept in a ball besides a standard Pokéball. * Ian gave Professor Oak the idea for the battle between Elise and Gary. * Gary now acts like a rival to Elise. * Elise manages to tie with Gary in her first match against him. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise